marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Fox (Canadian) (Earth-616)
, , , | Relatives = Unknown husband, deceased | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Canadian Rockies | Legal Status = Canadian citizen with no criminal record but wanted for terrorist activities | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 121 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Former US government agent, terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Canadian Rockies | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Buscema | First = Wolverine Vol 2 #10 | Death = Wolverine Vol 2 #64 | HistoryText = A member of the Blackfoot Native American tribe, Silverfox grew up in the Canadian Rockies. Wolverine was accepted into staying with the tribe. Having being widowed the previous winter, Silver Fox and Wolverine began a relationship. Sabretooth savagely attacked Silver Fox one evening. The blame was placed on a rival tribe. Wolverine confronted Creed and left. Silver Fox apparently recovered from her injuries or was revived. She became involved with the United States government, specifically the CIA. She was recruited to join the Weapon X Program's 'Team X.' In doing so she was reunited with both Wolverine and Sabretooth. Due to the memory implants they were given, it is unclear how much of their past they were able to remember. For a time it was believed the past incidents were actually implanted memories. Silverfox had an unusually strong reaction to the memory implants; when the team was sent on a mission to Cuba she suddenly betrayed the others. She then became a terrorist, with the team battling her in Ontario. She soon joined HYDRA and quickly rose through their ranks. It was hinted that she was sent as a sleeper agent to infiltrate the Weapon Project. ]] Silverfox monitored Wolverine’s quest for answers about the Weapon X Program and killed a scientist codenamed 'the Professor' to prevent his interference. She also allied herself with Matsu'o Tsurayaba and the Hand. She hired the Japanese assassin Reiko to poison Mariko Yashida. When former Team X member Mastodon rapidly aged and died, Silver Fox gathered Wolverine and the other remaining Team X alumni to seek answers. Their search led them to Psi-Borg, who had crafted Team X’s memory implants decades ago. However, Silver Fox was slain by Sabretooth as he too was searching for Ferro. Wolverine buried her near the cabin they had lived together. While doing so he found a tree carving that they had made. | Powers = Silverfox possessed retractable claws. It was unknown if she had enhanced senses. Silver Fox was given an age suppression factor by the Weapon X Project. She also apparently had or was given a healing factor, but not to the degree of Wolverine or Sabretooth. | Abilities = Skilled in the use of firearms. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Guns. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Regeneration Category:Weapon Plus members Category:Killed by Sabretooth Category:Native Americans